Dear Diary
by Hitenssecrectlover
Summary: Kagome admitts her attraction to the Western Lord Rhodes11 gets props for the banner
1. Admission

Dear Diary,

Today Inuyasha got his butt handed to him by Sesshomaru. Though I am still unsure as to why they continue to fight but I have come to the conclusion that Sesshomaru isn't going to kill Inuyasha, just seriously maim him. So in light of that conclusion I have taken a certain amount of joy in Inuyasha's 'lessons' as Sesshomaru calls them. I know I shouldn't I mean Inuyasha's my friend and all but I feel its justifiable payback. You know with him sneaking off to Kikyo every chance he can get. The whole situation has left me a little emotionally detached.

The love I had once held for him has morphed into family sort of love. But the idea of him and I getting together has gone to hell. No pun intended [insert evil smiley face]. Ironically that isn't the only reason I enjoy the fights.

Diary I think I'm…I'm falling for…Sesshomaru. OMG I sai-well wrote it. I haven't even told my sister and confidant, Sango. I couldn't even imagine her reaction. So it's best to keep this kill worthy secret.

But in all honesty Diary the lord of the West is the smexiest thing I've come across in the feudal era, heck even in my time nothing compares. Yeah sure I had a thing for Inuyasha but he was only boyishly cute, nothing like that big hunk of Taiyoukai. Mm mm… I could just eat him up like a…oh wow going a little too far even for a diary. Tis bath time. I bid you a due.

-Kagome


	2. Whoops

After getting pointed in the direction of the nearest hot spring, after a couple sittings for persuasion, Kagome made her way through the dense Western forest with her trusty backpack in tow. Walking slowly to enjoy the beauty she could only find in the feudal era. Plus she was in no hurry to get back to Inuyasha with his constantly sour mood.

_Probably hasn't gotten laid lately_.

The thought of Inuyasha and Kikyo having sex sent a wave of nausea over her. A gagging noise escaped before she could smother the image.

_If I'm ready to puke imagining it how does Inuyasha do it_?

_I mean oversensitive canine senses…just yuck I need to quit thinking._

Soon a billowing cloud of steam greeted her. Ensconced among the cloud was the wonderful stress reliever known as a hot spring.

Since Kagome had fallen into Feudal Japan the warm fountain was what kept her sane, other than her wonderful friend of course.

Eagerly Kagome striped herself of the dangerously short school uniform and hurriedly made a break for the water.

A contented sigh and the sound of water droplets was all that could be heard.

Sinking deeper in the hot water to help erase the tension in her shoulders known as Inuyasha.

Yes she named her sore muscles. Neck soreness? Miroku, that damn pervert. The various other sore areas- Inuyasha.

During 'Relaxation time' a rustle from the bushes caught Kagome's attention.

'That stupid monk, how did he get passed Sango?'

With irritation Kagome lifted herself from the watery haven. She grabbed her fluffy white towel and wrapped it around herself.

'_Hmm since when has my towel been this soft or fluffy_?'

A gentle squeeze mildly concerned her.

'_Did my towel just?…oh crap_.'

Frozen in fear she debated on whether or not to turn around. She managed to glance down to confirm her suspicion. Yep it looked identical to Sesshomaru's tail thingy.

'_Please oh please tell me someone is playing a sick joke_' she mentally begged.

Glancing over her should there stood the Lord of the West.

Kagome did the only thing her body would allow her, she fainted.

Coming back from darkness she couldn't recall what had ensued.

"What the hell happened?" the temporarily displaced miko grumbled.

"You fainted, miko" a deep velvety voice replied.

Kagome's whole body ceased up, knowing the owner of that sinful voice. Belatedly she realized that she had in fact used the Western Lord as a towel. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as if trying to escape, her palms were clammy, and she felt ill. Panic mode had hit her full force.

Before she could utter a word he asked "Miko, what is smexy?"

All rational thoughts fled poor Kagome leaving her temporarily brain dead.

Not getting the response he had set out to receive he began to become impatient.

"Miko?"

No reply.

A small frown formed on his sculpted face. He really didn't want to resort to this next word, knowing it would raise more questions than answers.

An inaudible sigh passed his lips.

"Kagome?"

Faintly in chaos that was Kagome's brain she heard someone say her name, the workers in her head finally hit the reboot button.

"Huh" came her unintelligent reply. But he better give her credit for any sort of response; she wasn't even at the login screen yet.

Sesshomaru hated a few things, Inuyasha, Jaken, puppies, but the one thing he really hated was repeating himself. But being a dog demon the curiosity was too strong for his hate list.

"What is smexy and how does it pertain to this Sesshomaru?" he asked nettled.

"I-uh…well it's like…umm…"

_'Should I tell him the truth? The worst he can do is kill me'_

"It means you're very attractive Sesshomaru…sama", she added the honorifics for good measure.

'_She thinks this Sesshomaru is attractive?' _his beast purred at the thought.

Kagome feared the worst, she really did, she stood with her eyes clamped tight awaiting the punishment that was sure to befall her. She never expected for him to do what he did.

Sesshomaru pulled the miko closer to his body, with the help of his mokomoko. He was a ghost's breath away from those luscious pink lips that had been torturing his dreams. His lips slowly descended to her soft ones in a chaste kiss.

For a second Kagome thought that it was a dream and she would wake up, then he'd cut off her head.

As if reading her mind "This is no dream Kagome"

A brief pause and some consideration on his part.

"This Sesshomaru find you, {he tested the word}, smexy as well" a perfect smirk appeared on his gorgeous face.

Kagome could not form a coherent thought after his announcement. After a few moments to gather her thoughts she came to one conclusion, she was taking full advantage of this situation dream or not.

Tilting her head she realized that to kiss him again would be like climbing a sky scraper. Damn he was tall. She tried going on her tippy toes, that didn't work. She tried to, subtly, pull him down. Nope. Her last resorts were to either climb him or ask for another kiss. Dilemma time.

Sesshomaru watched, with a little amount of humor, as the Miko became conflicted. Smirking he figured it'd be better to help her out than embarrass her.

This time the kiss was passionate, unlike the first kiss as where that one was sweet and simple. This kiss was full of want and need. His tongue had long ago gained entrance to her hot cavern, their appendages fighting for dominance.

In Kagome's mind this was a dream no matter what Taiyoukai told her and she was going to do whatever she wanted. As the kissing progressed Kagome was starting to become aware that this was indeed not a dream and she was in all actuality making out with the demon lord. A thought hit her like a ton of bricks; she quickly broke the kiss much to his displeasure.

Never being one to dance around the subject Kagome asked, a tad annoyed, "Did you read my diary?"

A single delicate digit poking in his chest for added emphasis.


	3. Grrr Dog Demons

_Dear Diary,_

_I cannot believe Sesshomaru! I ask him if he read my diary and what does the almighty demon lord do? He walks away leaving me naked for one and admitting his guilt for two. I have never in my life been so mortified._

_And then as if appearing out of nowhere, Inuyasha falls from the sky waving his sword around asking 'where's the bastard'. And I'm all like hey Inuyasha get the hell out of here, I'm naked. But no, he rambles on like an idiot until he looks at me. Then he's like 'what the hell Kagome put some clothes on.' The nerve of him. It gets worse than that he tells ME that I need a bath because I stink. That's the pot calling the kettle black._

_Oh diary I wish I could kill people with my eyes. He would have been dead a thousand times over. Stupid Inuyasha, stupid Sesshomaru…argh…stupid dog demons!_

_I bet Inutashio is rolling over in his grave laughing at my situation. He did a crappy job at raising Sesshomaru with some manners towards women. And Inuyasha, well he's somewhat off the hook, but really the guy is supposed to have some superior dog hearing and can't hear me tell him that I'm naked and to leave. Most guys would hear naked and be like 'where?'. Nope Inuyasha is as dense as they come._

_I don't know what I'm going to do about Mr. Sesshomaru reading my diary, what a jerk. Grr…I'm half tempted to go back home and stay there. *sigh*_

_I can't do that though, it's not fair to everyone else. Just because Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have no manners what so ever doesn't mean that I can leave. But I really wish I could._

_On a lighter note my first kiss with the demon lord was heavenly! Man for such a cold hearted guy he sure knows how to warm a girl up…no bad Kagome you're supposed to be mad at him not praising his prowess. Well diary enough of all this drama, I'm drained and going to head to bed before Inuyasha connects some dots and figures out why I stink like Sesshomaru. Because we both know that would be a headache and a half. Tah-tah. Until tomorrow or the next time I need to vent, which may be sooner than tomorrow._

_ -Kagome_


	4. Irritating hanyou

Kagome had just closed her dairy when Inuyasha started yelling. She knew he had figured things out.

'_Quicker than I thought' _She frowned.

Kagome realized she wouldn't get any sleep like she had hoped.

Sighing, she resigned herself to the verbal fight that was about to ensue.

Standing to face the irate hanyou with her hip cocked and a delicate hand placed upon said hip. She tapped her foot while waiting for a break in his rant.

But being as tired as she was he starting to sound like the adults on the Charlie Brown shows, wha-wha-wha.

"Kagome are you even listening?" Inuyasha asked, irritated.

Without missing a beat, "Not really Inuyasha, I'm not in the mood for your temper tantrum."

Gasps sounded throughout the camp.

"What?" Kagome said. She was grumpy, tired and annoyed. Inuyasha was only making it worse.

"You bitch, first you're naked smelling like Sesshomaru, and then you have the gull to say I'm throwing a tantrum?" Inuyasha screeched.

"Yep" She retorted happily.

Confused by her tone Inuyasha tried another approach.

"What did he do to you, if he hurt you I'll kill him-"

Kagome couldn't understand him after that point, it all revolved around him trying to kill Sesshomaru. Yeah like that could happen, Inuyasha got one lucky shot in and now he thinks he can take any demon down.

_Ugh. I needed sleep or else I may say something I'll regret tomorrow_.

So in favor of not starting another fight, Kagome let Inuyasha ramble on and grabbed her sleeping bag out.

Looking over her shoulder after she had rolled out her bedding, Inuyasha was still at it. Shrugging her shoulders she unzipped the blanket, climbed in and fell fast asleep. Quickly Inuyasha's voice started to faded and Kagome drifted off to the land of dreams.

When dawn broke Kagome had been woken up by a sharp kick to her butt. The offender had been sat multiple times.

'Stupid Inuyasha and his childlike behavior, there are going to be a ton more hanyou shaped craters if he keeps this crap up' Kagome grumpily thought.

It was only a matter of time before Inuyasha started complaining how humans were so slow and they needed to defeat Naraku sometime this century.

Miroku watched, from a safe distance, as Kagome's eye started twitching and the scary vein popping on her forehead. He could only assume what was coming next.

Sure enough he didn't have to wait longer before his assumption became reality.

"Inuyasha" Kagome voice oozing sweetness.

The hanyou visibly flinched at the tone, knowing he had taken it too far.

Gulping he asked, "Yes?"

"Would you do me a favor and…sit…sit…sit…SIT!"

It was serenely quiet save for the occasional groan coming from the body like crater.

The Inu'tatchi took advantage of the incapacitated loud mouth and settled themselves down for a much needed rest.

Kagome took this time to think over her electrifying kiss, now that there was some quiet to do so.

What would happen between the miko and demon lord now? Did Kagome want anything more with him?

She was left with more questions than answers; she gave up considering it a lost cause for the moment, until she could speak with Sesshomaru again.

The thought of his name sent phantom electrical currents coursing through her body.

He was the one person who could make this situation better or worse. Little did the miko know that the demon lord was just as confused as her.


	5. A nagging beast

_What had prompted this Sesshomaru to behave in such a deplorable manner?_

A small wrinkled marred his normally smooth forehead.

_The miko in her own right is attractive enough, for a human, but it doesn't explain my actions towards her or the fact that I read her journal. And letting her use my person as a towel._

The small wrinkle grew larger.

_I even went as far as to kiss her, a ningen! Have I lost all my senses?_

_**You know why you did it.**_

_I refuse to believe that woman is meant to be my mate._

_**Refuse all you like, it doesn't change the fact that she is.**_

_Why her? Why a human? Haven't you learned anything from father's mistake?_

_**This is different and you know it! That wench he took was weak in body and mind. The miko has vast amounts of power and is loyal. She isn't weak by any standards. **_His beast roared.

_Still she is the half-breeds woman._

_**I highly doubt that is the case anymore. **_A smug smile graced his mind.

Although Sesshomaru wanted to put up a fight he knew it would be useless. Once a demons beast chose a mate, it was final. Somehow his beast had come to the ludicrous conclusion that the human miko fit the bill. Yes the miko had spunk but she was also stubborn and would be difficult to submit. On the other hand she was nurturing and motherly; she even fostered the fox kit, a demon. The woman gave him a headache at times. She was a miko; the natural enemy of demons, yet there were multiple demons in the group that she took care of. It just didn't make sense.

_**Now you see why she is the perfect mate**_

_I loathe you _Sesshomaru inwardly seethed.

_**I am you, essentially you loath yourself. **_

His beast had him there but he would never admit it.

_Hn_

A booming laugh echoed his mind.

_This Sesshomaru will…attempt to court the miko_

_**Now that wasn't so hard, was it?**_

Sesshomaru's jaw tensed slightly, the only tell that he was unhappy with the situation.

_Hn_

_**If you are going to court the miko you are going to need to expand your vocabulary. I don't think Hn qualifies as a proper response. **_His beast teased.

_Could you possibly be any more annoying? Sometime I think you're worse than the hanyou._

A devilish grin appears.

_**Oh dear Sesshomaru I can be a hundred times worse, would you care to see?**_

_I'd prefer not to. _

_**Alright then.**_ His beast said way too chipper.

_**And Sesshomaru? Next time your mate asks you a question, don't be a dumbass and walk away.**_

_I wish there was a shop where I could trade you in for a better beast, you smug bastard._

_**Again with the name calling. Tsk tsk. Do you forget so easily that I am you. One would think the mighty Sesshomaru had more composure than to argue with himself. **_

An exasperated sigh escaped his marble carved lips.

_I swear I am going insane._

_**You will if you don't do as I ask. **_The beast replied in a sing song voice.

Begrudgingly, Sesshomaru lead his pack in the direction of his half-brothers group.

_Oh how the mighty have fallen._


	6. Longing

_Dear Diary,_

_I swear Inuyasha is intentionally trying to get on my nerves; either that or he has a death wish. Since I sat him half way to hell, he has been on my ass about the most stupid shit. 'You didn't make my ramen right' 'you're walking too slow' 'you need to wear different clothes' Blah, blah, blah. I'm seriously considering plotting with Kikyo to get him off my back. I'm sure she would be more than happy._

_It has even gotten so bad that I don't have the strength to fight off Miroku's advances. He grabs my butt and all I can do is give him a halfhearted glare. I think he's starting to get the hint that I'm not in the mood to put up with his shenanigans. I'm just drained anymore; no amount of sleep or trips to the hot springs helps me. Then when I do go to the hot springs it reminds me of a certain demon and the cycle just repeats._

_I haven't seen the Western Lord since the incident, which was a couple of days ago. I hate to admit it diary but I kind of miss him. Not only the kissing aspect of it but his presence is oddly soothing. It's weird, him being one of the most powerful beings in this era and I feeling safe with him. I know most beings, human and demon alike would run in fear at the feel of his powerful aura but I cannot help but find comfort in it. I'm so defective. I mean his name means 'killing perfection' that should not be soothing to me. _

_Diary what am I supposed to do? I can't help but think the other day was a fluke, that if I ever see him again he will go back to looks of distain. I don't know if I could handle that. I don't want to see him as the cold demon ever again._

_I mean honestly after the way he kissed me I couldn't be with another guy again, especially a human guy. The amount of tenderness and passion he has is astounding. Argh I shouldn't get my hopes up!_

_I need to talk to him but at the same time if it was a fluke I'd like to keep the memories I have of that day untainted. Oh diary writing in you isn't even helping me sort my feelings out. _

_I best be going Inuyasha is going to scream about ramen here soon so farewell, Until next time._

_ -Kagome_


	7. Suck it up Buttercup

_I cannot believe I am doing this_

_**Oh come on you act like this woman is the most wretched thing on earth.**_

_It's not that, I have come to see you were right in choosing her. She has many redeeming qualities._

_**Then what is the problem? You're not scared are you?**_

…_._

_**Really, the Western Lord is afraid of a woman.**_

…_._

_**Oh don't be you know she is a very loving creature, just do what seems right.**_

_This Sesshomaru isn't scared merely uneducated in the ways of courting._

_**Took you that long to come up with a reason? **_His beast chuckled.

_I was finding the right words._

_**Well you better find some more quick, we're almost to the campsite.**_

Sure enough he could see the steady glow of the fire.

"Jaken take Rin and set up camp nearby."

Jaken nodded," Yes milord"

"And Jaken…you know the punishment if you should fail to protect Rin"

The green toad's eyes bugged out, he bowed profusely. Such an annoying creature but he was as loyal as they came.

I stood staring at the flickering of the campfire, trying to figure out how I was going about this.

_**Just wing it**_

_This Sesshomaru doesn't 'wing it' as you say. I need a plan._

_**That's your problem you think too much. Just do.**_

Taking the information my beast had given me I headed toward the scent of the miko.

_**She smells good enough to eat.**_ A wicked grin forming in my head.

Such a perverse thing my beast was at times, but I could not help but wonder if he were right.

Upon entering the camp, my half-brother had already taken his pathetic excuse of a fighting stance and the miko was just staring. Her brilliant blue eyes shining with an emotion I couldn't name but she almost looked relieved and anxious at the same time. I ignored the hanyou, walking straight for the priestess. I listened as her heart rate picked up, she gulped loudly. Then the most wonderful scent hit my nose, she was aroused.

"May I speak with you in private?" I asked her, my voice rough from the presence of my beast.

She nodded, the hanyou however put up a fight.

"Kagome, how are you going to go off alone with the bastard?" he screamed.

The fire started blazing in her eyes and I realized in that moment, I never wanted to be on the receiving end of her anger.

"Inuyasha, you don't get to have a say in my life. You have you're undead girlfriend, go run to her."

I saw the way the half-breed flinched when Kagome spoke of the dead priestess.

_**Good. Our miko is putting him in his place, like a true alpha bitch**_

My beast was over the moon when our miko sat the hanyou.

"Shall we?" I offer her my hand.

She willing accepts it nodding her head.

I take her a ways from the group, so Inuyasha doesn't interfere.


	8. The End?

_Dear Diary,_

_Well diary no need to worry if Sesshomaru was insincere. He came to camp and asked to speak with me alone. I was shocked but so unbelievably happy. He confessed that he wanted me to be his mate! Ahhh…[insert girly squeal]!_

_That's not all diary, we kind of consummated the mating right then and there. WhhOoopp!_

_I'm officially Sesshomaru's mate, much to Inuyasha's dismay. But I have a feeling he will get over it. The only thing that could make my world better would be to defeat Naraku. Then everything would be right in the world. _

_Since we're mated, Sesshomaru demands that we travel together, loads of fun let me tell you. The down fall to this all is that Miroku has gotten even pervy-ier since I have been deflowered and now poor Sango takes the brunt of it. He probably fears for his life if he tried something on me._

_There's just so much happiness in me I could burst. And I owe it all to you diary, if the snoopy dog hadn't read you we may never have reached this point. Well I think I'm going to go find my smexy Taiyoukai and remind him of how much he means to me. See ya!_

_ -Kagome-_

**A/N What do you think? Should I end it here? Review and let me know.**


	9. The age old dance

_How do I ask to court her?_

_**Didn't we go through this already? Wing it, how hard is that?**_

_If you refuse to offer some descent advice then I will ask you to shut the hell up!_

_**Testy, testy. I'm only trying to help, grouchy ass. I think Inuyasha was right, you have a sword up your ass.**_

_My own beast taking sides with the half-breed. What has the world come to?_

_**Shut up and say something, our mate is waiting.**_

"Kagome" I give a nod.

_**Yes good stuff, using her name; other than miko. You're earning points.**_

"Sesshomaru" she replies nervously.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to court you" I said twitching ever so slightly.

_**Blunt much? Nothing like getting straight to the point. **_

_Will you hush?_

I hear grumbling in the recesses of my mind.

'Good leave me be you useless thing'

"I would like that a lot" she replied shyly.

_Wait what? She agreed so easily._

A humongous grin appears in the forefront of my mind.

"Alright then." I said sounding completely calm, when I reality I was far from it.

"So what now?" she asked looking at her shoes.

I release a sigh. I might as well tell her the truth.

"It is hard for this Sesshomaru to say but I do not know where to go from here. I have never courted before." _Wow I cannot believe I just admitted that._

_**Honesty is good.**_

_Didn't I tell you to cease your talking?_

_**Humph**_

"It's ok. It is uncharted territory for me as well. We can learn the way together." She replied with a stunning smile.

Right then I knew why I had chosen this wonderful human woman. She was the most caring, understanding person in the world.

_**You're welcome, jerk.**_

My beast had a point I didn't do it all by myself.

_Thank you_ I said against my better judgment.

A beaming mental smile was my only reply.

Kagome walks closer to me, like it's the most natural thing in the world to be near me. As if I hadn't tried to kill her on multiple occasions; it made me want her all the more.

Looking into her azure orbs, she was trying to decide something. A small wrinkle forming on her brow. It almost reminded me of the time at the host springs.

I let a rare smirk appear.

I lean in closer, my breath ghosting over her ear, "Is there something you would like Ka-go-me?"

Her body shivers in response, my beast purred as a sinfully delicious smell wafted to my nose. I growled, my form tightening in answer to her body's feminine call.

"I fear the courting may be cut short if you keep it up" my voice taking on a gravelly roughness.

I heard her gasp at the implications I was presenting but still the scent grew richer.

She was trying my control. Even with her arousal not at its fullest my beast was begging to take her, to make her my mate.

"I'm fine with that" she retorted lustfully. Her normally sapphire eyes were darker, more like cobalt. I couldn't rein in my beast any longer, this woman called to me, her body practically begging me to be touched. I would readily oblige.

I held her by her small waist. Bending down I claimed her mouth, she was unprepared for the action and gasped. I used that to my advantage, my tongue dipped into her mouth causing her to let a needy moan out.

My control was shredded at that small moan.

_**Take her!**_ My beast roared, finally we were on the same page.

Pulling from the kiss, "Are you ready little miko, once you say yes there is no going back." I warned.

"I want you now" she demanded breathlessly.

That was all the confirmation I needed as I delved back into the kiss, leaving her weak in the knees. Luckily I had a firm grip on her. I lifted her effortlessly and she instinctually wrapped her slender creamy legs around my middle. Not once did we break the kiss.

Her tiny hands found her way under my clothes and onto my bare chest, her nails leaving angry red marks in their wake.

Damn this little woman could rile me up. I growled in approval.

The rest was a blur between moans and grunts. We preformed the age old dance as our naked bodies moved together as one. Her lovely face contorted in pleasure as her end was nearing. I too felt mine fast approaching. Her silken walls gripped my member so hard I saw stars exploding across my vision. She screamed her release; her screaming was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

I quickly sunk my teeth into her ivory column; riding out the final waves of pleasure.

Finally she was my mate. MY mate.

Her moaning died down but her breathing was still ragged. The picture she presented was more gorgeous than anything I had ever seen. The sheen of sweat that covered her body gave her an ethereal glow. The exertion caused a flush to cover her body; that shade of red was my new favorite color. And her eyes, oh her eyes so clouded with lust made me want to take her all over again.

_**Remember she needs rest, she is still human. Although she will now have a prolonged life.**_

_I know what our mate needs._

_**Still as sour as ever I see.**_

_Only with you. _

I looked down at my, now sleeping, mate. I could never be the way I was before, at least with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This Sesshomaru will travel with you from now on" I declared.

Kagome just rolled her eyes, "You know Inuyasha isn't going to go along with that, he barley has gotten used to the fact that I am mated to you"

I didn't really care what the hanyou thought, she was my mate and I wasn't going to let him protect her. Especially with Naraku still lurking about.

"Hn. He will survive."

She laughed.

"Of course he will mate. He'll just be a total jerk about it all."

I swept her up, kissing her lips lightly.

"Yes you are probably right" I told her.

She giggled as I kissed her more passionately

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naraku had been easily defeated; I honestly don't know how it didn't happen earlier. But no matter, the world for my mate was safer with him gone.

We went back to my castle where she was accepted as the Lady of the West. No one had so much as put up a fight, most likely due to her title as the Shikon Miko.

At times I still cannot believe how I got the feisty miko to be mine, but in truth I would never change it for the world.

**A/N Ok peeps that is the end. I knocked out another chapter for all you who reviewed. Sorry it may not be what you expected. Thank you all who followed the story!**


End file.
